Confeciones
by St. Black Rose
Summary: ¿Tienes algo de qué arrepentirte? Todos lo tenemos. Algo que hubiesemos querido decir y no dijimos, algo que queriamos hacer y no hicimos... La lista es interminable... ¿Y si hubiese una segunda oportunidad? ¿La tomarías?. Todo comienza con un recuerdo.
1. Recuerdos

**Death Note fanfic: Confesiones**

**Cap. 1: Recuerdos**

¿Y si te hubiese podido decir la verdad? ¿Y si no hubiese sido tarde, te hubiese dicho cuanto te amo? ¿Me hubieses odiado? ¿Te hubieses molestado? ¿Me habrías evitado el resto de tu vida?...

¿Me habrías perdonado?

¿Y si tú también me amabas?

No se tú... Pero yo jamás me habría perdonado, es más, jamás me perdonaré; haberte dañado, haberte lastimado o mejor dicho: _haberte asesinado_. Es algo que no importa lo que pase, nunca me perdonaré

* * *

Me encontraba sentado como siempre en mi maldita silla, -más fría y más húmeda que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación-, mirando a la pantalla del computador, revisando las notas, fotos y archivos del caso de Kira, mientras -como si fuera poco...- maldecía a Near. A diferencia de mi, Matt se encontraba comodamente sentado en su puff negro jugando con el PSP algún juego estúpido -que por supuesto, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo-. Se veía tan entretenido, concentrado y... atractivo... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿dije "atractivo"?. Bueno, de todos modos, no aguanté el verte tranquilo mientras yo estaba estúpidamente agobiado por la soga que voluntariamente me había atado al cuello...

- Matt... por favor... ¿podrías dejar de jugar? -pregunté regañadientes- me estás desconcentrando -suspiré.

- ¿Ah? Vale Mello... ¿Estás amargado por Near de nuevo? -extendió suavemente su brazo para darme una barra de chocolate- Mello, no dejes que ese mocoso te moleste o amargue la vida -ahora ,mostraba una cálida sonrisa, sus sonrisas siempre fueron reconfortantes-.

- Mierda Matt... -tomé la barra de chocolate sin musitar palabra y la comencé a destapar- ¿cómo carajo le haces para ser tan jodidamente optimista? -mordí con rabia la barra de chocolate, mientras movía el asiento para ver a Matt y pasaba mi brazo desocupado sobre el espaldar de mi silla.

- Pues, primero cuido mi vocabulario... y evito que cierto crío me arruine la vida... -se levanto un poco para tomarme del antebrazo y tirar de este, haciendo que callera de la silla hasta su pecho.

- ¡Matt! -me quejé furiosamente para aun así sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Mello? -preguntó inocentemente sin soltarme- es sólo un abrazo de amigos para reconfortarte y sacarte de tu mal humor... -mantuvo el tono inocente e infantil. Luego comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello y a mirarme tierna mente a los ojos. Él tan tranquilo y yo con una mirada sorprendida y desconcertada... ¡Ese maldito pelirrojo me estaba provocando!

- No es eso tarado... -puse los ojos en blanco- es solo que tú eres un HOMBRE y estos comportamientos son extraños en uno normal. -Reclamé con un tono mandón y quejón. Matt podía notar a leguas que estaba sorprendido y furicamente sonrojado.

- Mello, exageras... -soltó una risa divertida.

- No exagero... -inconscientemente comencé a acariciarle el rostro, luego rodeé su cintura con una de mis manos y comencé a aproximarme a esos labios entreabiertos, cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras su cara se tornaba de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban... Se veía tan tierno... ¡tan jodidamente tierno!

- Mello... ahora eres tú el que se comporta extraño... -dijo sacándome de mi trance y haciéndome volver al mundo real. Su cara estaba completamente roja, cosa que iso que me sonrojara un poco más.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar -contesté apenado. Recosté la cabeza de su hombro y sin dejar de abrasarlo susurré a su oído: _Matt, ¿te importa si me duermo? Estoy cansado..._

- Claro... -ahora me acariciaba tiernamente el cabello- ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -dijo en un tono dulce y algo meloso.

- Por supuesto... ¿cómo olvidar ese día?... -bufé. Inconscientemente sonreí y cerré los ojos, recordando ese extraño día... o mejor dicho, "el día".

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Era un día normal, estaba como siempre en la vieja biblioteca -ya nadie iba allí- leyendo cualquier libro que encontrase o me llamara la atención... odiaba socializar con los demás niños, sobretodo porque siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, me confundían con una chica. Así que en nombre a mi orgullo masculino prefería quedarme en la biblioteca con los libros y con mis chocolates. Siempre creí que el leer libros me haría saberlo todo, pero claro... no era así. Ese mismo día iba a ser diferente, iba a cambiar mi vida completamente..._

_ Los niños y hasta los mismos adultos que estaban afuera se encontraban haciendo un escándalo tremendo, no me dejaban leer ni un solo libro. Así que por rabia y curiosidad fui a ver que estaba pasando, y pues, debí haberlo imaginado... había llegado un nuevo niño a la Wammy Hause; era un tierno pelirrojo con una consola de nintendo, observando todo el lugar intentando evitar la muchedumbre. Para mí, era una rata acorralada. Desgraciadamente logró verme en la ventana y por unos momentos sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El corazón me latía a millón y hasta me sonrojé levemente. Estas emociones me molestaron tanto que hice lo de siempre... fulminar a la gente con la mirada y largarme a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, así que me retiré, me recosté en el suelo y seguí leyendo mis libros y comiendo chocolate. _

_Creí que nuestro encuentro terminaba allí_

_Una vez más... me equivoque, las cosas no habían terminado aun..._

_De repente **alguien** entró a la vieja biblioteca -el lugar al cuan nadie iba- y se recostó junto a mi en el suelo acercandoce tranquilamente para observarme leer._

_ - ¿Qué haces? -preguntó una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero más tarde escucharía todo el tiempo... o casi todo..._

_ - Leer, ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta? -gruñí._

_ - Pues claro que me di cuenta, solo me preguntaba que hacia una niña tan linda como tú, sola en este lugar tan viejo y empolvado. -sonrió._

_ - Pues... para comenzar, NO soy una niña. -dije mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente y sin parpadear. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante una belleza tan grande._

_ - ¿Ah no? -su expresión fue de satisfacción, había logrado que me sonrojara ¡y solo con una mirada!- el niño de pelo blanco me dijo que esto pasaría, valla que eres una niña rara. -se rió- Aun así, creo que me gustas._

_ - ... -definitivamente, no había prestado atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo desde que dijo: "el niño de pelo blanco"... ¡ese maldito Near!_

_ - Veras, lo que más me gusta de ti es tu pelo laceo, y tu rostro es bastante atractivo para tu edad... tal vez aun físicamente no te hallas desarrollado, ¡pero tranquila! Me gustas igual, no soy de ese tipo de chicos, aunque cuando crezcas más tendrás más curvas y-_

_ - ¡MIERDA CALLATE! -interrumpí obstinada por su constante habladuría._

_ - Ah, no digas eso Mello-chan~, son palabras muy feas para una niña tan linda como tú -sonrió mientras me acariciaba el cabello atrevida mente- aunque lo que mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, MAS, MAS me gusta de ti es tu personalidad. ¿Es bastante interesante sabes?_

_ - Soy un chico, idiota. No ando de broma... -me estaba enfureciendo- y no toques mi cabello... -aparté su mano con una expresión seria._

_ - Era inevitable tocarlo... Hay que arreglar ese asunto de ser un chico, eres una chica y nos casaremos algún día. -dijo en tono comprensivo mientras tomaba un poco de mi chocolate y se lo comía. Ahora sí que iba a explotar, se pueden meter conmigo, me pueden decir lo que quieran pero si se comen mi chocolate están en serios problemas..._

_ - ¡NO TOQUES MI CHOCOLATE! -le di una bofetada al tiempo que me paraba, me daba un ataque de rabia y comenzaba a arrojar todo al suelo... estaba jodidamente molesto._

_ - Valla, eres la primera que reacciona así... -se levantó del suelo, se acercó a mi y me tomo de los hombros, calmándome completamente como nadie nunca lo había hecho- eres una chica muy interesante... me tomó el rostro con una mano, me acarició con su pulgar hasta llegar a mi labio inferior para rozarle suavemente y ahí... me besó. Si señores, el lindo, tierno e inocente pelirrojo me besó... -por cierto... mi nombre es Matt._

_Matt... ese era el nombre que quedaría grabado en mi mente..._

_por siempre._

_ Recuerdo que después de eso, casi lo mato, que le aclararon de una vez por todas que yo era un chico – aunque el seguía sin aceptarlo y lo negaba rotundamente- e increíblemente... nos volvimos grandes amigos. También descubrí que él era un masoquista y el más grande amante de los video juegos que conocería en mi vida..._

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Y ahí me encontraba... después de muchos años, estaba irónicamente recostado de su pecho, como si fuera una chica enamorada en los brazos de su amado, la única diferencia, es que yo era un hombre.

- Buenas noches Matt...

- Buenas noches Mello...

Como me hubiese gustado que ese momento durara para siempre...

y aunque siempre fue así...

tu cuidándome...

yo lastimándote...

Ahora... se que es demasiado tarde... Pero Matt... no...

Mail Jeevas... _yo te amo_.

Y me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho antes... porque hoy ya es demasiado tarde... demasiado...

incluso para el mismísimo amor.

"_**Soy un idiota".**_


	2. Start from being

**Death Note fanfic: Confesiones**

**Cap. 2: Start from the being**

Y ahí estaba yo... lamentándome como un imbécil todo aquello y maldiciendo a Near nuevamente. Definitivamente, yo NO estaba nada feliz con lo que había sucedido. Aparentemente, me habían "revivido" usando una tal "Death Eraser"(0) que el shinigami Ryuk le entregó a Near, pero claro, hasta donde yo sabia, no solo me habían revivido a mi... Aunque sinceramente hubiese preferido mil veces seguir muerto a vivir con el peso y el dolor de haber asesinado a la persona que amo -si, lo sigo amando aún en muerte, ¿tienen algún problema?-. En fin, entre mis mil y un ataques de rabia, rompí un espejo, quebré la tubería del baño, partí una puerta, destrocé una ventana, requebré una mesa y muchas otras cosas fueron destruidas en un huracán de rabia que me llevaron a estar sentado en una maldita silla con esposas en las manos y pies, ademas de tener el torso y los muslos perfectamente amarrados a una silla de metal atornillada al suelo, porque aparentemente, no hubo otra manera de calmarme. Pero ya estaba relajado y me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos, mirando como siempre a la pantalla de un computador, "_hay que ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian_" fue lo primero qué pensé, pero aquel sentimiento de nostalgia no iso que cambiara ni por un segundo mi mirada de rabia fija en la cámara situada frente a mi, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en señal de rabia, me estaba comenzando a enfurecer de nuevo, extrañaba el sabor del chocolate, quería cambiarme esta estúpida ropa blanca por mis cómodos ropajes de cuero, quería sentir la la seguridad de mi pistola en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y sobretodo, quería terminar con el dolor que sentía, quería deshacerme del vacío que sentía en el corazón...

Y bien, después de estar cuatro horas como un pendejo amarrado a una silla, el pequeño computador se encendió por primera vez, mostrando aquella odiosa "N" gótica -al ver que Near usaba la "N" deduje fácilmente que la otra persona revivida era, en efecto, L. Ya que de otro modo él estuviese usando la "L" gótica en vez de la "N"-. Ahora estaba preparado para oír la distorsionada voz de Near sonar por los altavoces, y por supuesto, antes de que comenzara a hablar, lancé una primera mirada asesina para darle inicio a nuestra pequeña conversación...

- Mello, ¿sabes quién soy? -la pregunta me confundió un poco, por algún motivo esto me olía a que algo extraño estaba sucediendo...

- Claro que sé quien demonios eres maldito mocoso, ¿acaso crees que soy estúpido? -contesté con insolencia.

- Pues, para ser sincero, fuiste lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejar que esa mujer te matara... -ese comentario me estaba molestado... no iba a dejar que ese duende de las nieves se saliera con las suyas.

- Pues, si eso no hubiese sucedido, jamás hubieses podido resolver el caso de Kira, ¿o me equivoco? -dije al tiempo que ponía una mueca complacida y de orgullo.

- Es cierto que sin tu ayuda y tus actos suicidas no hubiésemos podido completar el caso Kira y tal vez Kira nos habría matado a todos. -Contestó la voz monótona, inexpresiva y aburrida que estaba al otro lado del computador, valla que era estresante...- Bueno, te tenemos buenas noticias... no eres el único que fue revivido y hay otra cosa que no tomaste en cuenta y dejaste pasar por alto... pero eso es algo que verás pronto, simplemente tienes que esperar pacientemente.

- … ¿revividos eh? -puse una mueca de molestia e incomodidad, en mis ojos se reflejaba la nostalgia- dime Near... -el peliblanco dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver que yo lo había llamado por su alias y no por un mote- ¿a quién más resucitaste?... -bajé la mirada escondiendo mi rostro, apenado, dolido, nostálgico...

- Resucité a L. A nadie más. Espero no haberte decepcionado Mello, ya te entregaremos tus cosas y una barra de chocolate, luego te reunirás con nosotros en la sala del segundo cuarto del piso nueve. -Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras la pantalla se apagó, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ante aquel mensaje.

- Valla idiota que soy... esperar con ansias y esperanzas un milagro...

A los pocos minutos llegó uno de los estúpidos subordinados de Near a quitarme las cadenas y los amarres, también dejó mi ropa y mis armas tal cual como lo había prometido. Cuando terminé de cambiarme y guardar mi pistola en su típico lugar me fui caminando lentamente a la sala del segundo cuarto del piso nueve mientras destapaba mi chocolate y lo mordía furicamente. Los pasillos eran amplios y estaban llenos de lámparas -y por supuesto cámaras ocultas-, el piso era alfombrado, -rojo oscuro con detalles plateados- y las paredes tenían un patrón gótico -color gris claro de fondo y el patrón era negro- en ellas. Una vez que llegué al ascensor de central presioné el botón con una flecha indicante hacia arriba, esperé 10 segundos a que llegara y entré. La molesta música de ascensor me recordó a los estúpidos juegos que Matt solía jugar, esto solo logró que sintiera una fuerte punzada en el corazón, tal cual me hubiesen clavado una estaca en el pecho. Dolía el simple hecho de no tenerlo ahí... dolía... y valla que lo hacía...

Por un momento mis pensamientos me absorbieron, haciendo que perdiese la noción del tiempo, el tiempo que no debería de estar viviendo, aparentemente es divertido revivir a personas que no quieren seguir viviendo. La única manera que me hubiese gustado seguir mis días era junto a "_**esa**_" persona. De repente, el ascensor se detuvo haciendo un leve tambaleo y se escuchó la campanilla que indicaba que ya estaba en el piso deseado, el sonido logró sacarme de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la puerta con el número dos, -justo al final del pasillo- con mi típica mirada fúnebre y cara de pocos amigos... Abrí la puerta de golpe y me quede plasmado ahí mismo al ver la escena, tres cabezas sentadas en los muebles: una blanca, una negra y una capucha que era retirada lentamente... dejando ver una melena, una melena única que solo un ser tan perfecto podría tener...

**Era tu roja melena.**

Ahí estabas tú, sentado... mirándome como si nada hubiese pasado... Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "¿¡_Matt está vivo! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!... seguro debe odiarme..._" ¿odiarme? Bah, eso seria poco... debe detestarme... el verlo allí sentado tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado... me alegraba y a la vez me lastimaba... me alegraba como nada en este mundo que él estuviese vivo, pero me dolía profundamente que tal vez él me odiara... ¿cómo podría verle la cara?.

- Mello, veo que ya estás aquí... -respondió la monótona voz del menor- Pasa, tenemos ciertas cosas que explicarte. ¿O qué? ¿es qué hay algo que te detiene a pasar? -la pregunta del enano me logró enfurecer, pero para mi era más importante Matt, ese perfecto ser que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado jugando con su PSP como si nada estuviese sucediendo; otro golpe en el corazón.

- Matt... -me limité a susurrar su nombre, cerrar suavemente la puerta y sentarme en el mueble negro que se encontraba cruelmente ubicado justo frente al blanco de Matt, bajé la mirada... incapaz de mirarle a los ojos- y bien enano... ¿Qué me querías decir?... - la voz se me quebraba... mi corazón latía fuertemente y el pecho me ardía, sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando tragué saliva.

- Pues, como podrás ver, aquí está L, quién fue revivido al igual que tú... y Matt, quién nunca murió. -la ultima frase me desconcertó, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y miré directamente a Near, luego miré a Matt con incredulidad. El peliblanco continúo- desgraciadamente, perdió la memoria cuando le dispararon.

- ¿¡pero como es qué está vivo! - aun no entendía nada, mi cabeza era un mar de confusiones y mi corazón estaba que estallaba por tantas emociones.

- Eso te lo puedo explicar yo... -contestó L mientras comía muy despreocupado su pastel de fresas.- Verás Mello, antes de que Matt fuera a ayudar con el secuestro de la señorita Takada, él, para asegurarse de no morir escribió su nombre en la Death Note y conservó el fragmento que usó, -ahora le colocaba montones de cubos de azúcar a su té- para asegurarse de morir en 23 días(1) y no en el accidente. Matt guardó el papel en un compartimiento que había en su cadena, Near se encargó de localizar su cuerpo a tiempo y lo llevaron a un hospital privado donde estuvo en coma durante 8 días. Near en este lapso de tiempo descubrió la nota que Matt colocó en la cadena y tachó su nombre con dos lineas(2), cancelando su muerte. -L siguió bebiéndose su té mientras yo seguía atónito y estupefacto por aquel fantástico plan que se le había ocurrido a Matt- Aun así, desgraciadamente Matt perdió la memoria.

- ¡NO ME JODAS! -estaba sorprendido por la noticia, me quede idiota con el plan de Matt y aún así tenia varias preguntas. Ignoré mis pensamientos y todo lo que me rodeaba, me gire hacia Matt y le miré fijamente a los ojos, sorprendido, estupefacto, apenado y hasta sonrojado por mirarlo a los ojos- Matt... -tragué duro. Era difícil hablar con el después de haberlo lastimado tanto... y aunque al final no lo maté, yo lo lastime terriblemente e hice que perdiera su memoria- ¿¡Es cierto que perdiste la memoria! ¿¡que no sabes... -mi voz se quebró- q-ue no... que n-no sab-es quién... _soy_? -mi voz fue en gradiente, de fuertes gritos a suaves susurros, sentí que iba a llorar. No quería escuchar la respuesta pero no tenía de otra más que escucharla...

- Lo siento mucho... ehm... "Mello"... pero perdí la memoria... y... -desvió su mirada algo sonrojada- no se quien eres ni cuanto significaste para mi... pero por tus palabras creo que fui alguien importante para ti, así como tu fuisteis para mi... -abrí los ojos como platos ante aquel comentario y suspiré.

- Valla... entonces... ¿no me recuerdas en absoluto? ¿ni un leve recuerdo? -pregunté aun con una pequeña esperanza.

- No... no te recuerdo... Pero me han hablado de ti. Y si tú me conociste a mi, tal y como yo era en verdad... me gustaría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. -el pelirrojo se sonrojó y desvió su mirada nuevamente- Mello, no es por iniciar mal las cosas pero... Pareces una chica... -Hay carajo... no me jodan... ¿es que siempre tiene que preguntar lo mismo? ¿o hacer un comentario similar? Esta fue otra de las cosas que absolutamente... nunca van a cambiar.

- Pues ve a ponerte lentes perro idiota... -respondí como de costumbre, pero luego al ver su expresión me corregí- quiero decir, Matt... -suspiré- y casualmente me dijiste eso la primera vez que me viste -puse los ojos en blanco y mire hacia otro lado, pensando en como arreglar todo aquello que arruiné con el.

- Bueno Matt, L, si no les importa, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Mello? -preguntó el albino.

- Si, estaremos en la habitación de al lado. -contestó L al tiempo que se retiraba con sus dulces.

- Nos vemos luego... _Mello_ -dijo el pelirrojo con un tono seductor, luego se detuvo en seco algo algo sonrojado y con cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta de la voz que había usado murmurando algo como "_¿qué rayos acabo de hacer?_" mientras salia disparado de la habitación y yo sonreía ante la torpeza del pelirrojo.

_ - Su inocencia sigue siendo igual..._ -pensé en voz alta mientras seguía con esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

- ¿Dijiste algo Mello? -interrumpió el peliblanco, valla que le encanta arruinar este tipos de momentos... pero bueno, al fin y al cabo nadie dijo que esos momentos serian infinitos...- Mello, se que tu relación con Matt fue algo más que pura amistad... Y tal vez si vieras esto como algo menos negativo, puedas tomar este chance como una segunda oportunidad. -su comentario me molesto.

- ¿Y qué? -le di una mordida a mi chocolate al tiempo que me levantaba a punto de explotar, inundado en ira y rabia- ¿acaso insinuás que soy un cobarde? Near, usaré esta segunda oportunidad para estar con el y no embarrarla de nuevo como lo hice antes. Pero que te quede claro, -me dirigí hacia la puerta y lo miré de reojo con una mirada asesina dedicada especialmente para el peliblanco- cuando llegue el momento le diré la verdad, no huiré más... él tiene que saber cuanto yo lo lastimé. -mi tono fue claro y decidido.

- Espera, Mello tu... -giré mi rostro hacia la puerta y salí cerrando de un portazo, ignorando las palabras que articulaba la bola del algodón. No me importó nunca lo que ha dicho el enano y no me importará ahora.

Una vez que me libré de la pequeña pelusa blanca, me quede viendo la puerta número dos, indeciso de si entrar o no. Mi humor había cambiado drásticamente gracias a Near, hay que ver que ese mocoso me pone los pelos de punta... No soy un cobarde para huir de _él_ ni para huir del hecho de que yo arruiné las cosas _esa persona_ en aquella "_vida pasada_"... tal y como él había dicho que yo "_fui_", que nosotros "_eramos_", que "_signifiqué_"... ¿como duele el tiempo _**pasado**_ no?, por eso antes de entrar recordé una canción con una frase que dice "_And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories"(3), si, esa frase iba perfectamente acorde a la ocasión._

"_Porque yo ya no puedo vivir en el pasado..._

_y ahogarme a mi mismo..._

_**en un recuerdo**__."_

Le dí un último mordisco a mi chocolate y entré en silencio, aunque al final arruiné todo cerrando la puerta, irónicamente, de un portazo. Y otra frase de la canción retumbó en mi cabeza "_some of the easiest habits are the hardest one's to break"(4). _Me veía deprimido...

"_Es irónico como aveces los hábitos más simples_

_son los mas difíciles de romper."_

Pero no estaba solo deprimido... también estaba molesto, nostálgico... dolido... y ahí estaba él... despreocupado como si nada hubiese pasado, bueno, para él no pasó nada que él pudiese recordar... pero de nuevo... estaba tan tranquilo, calmado y relajado... que no me resistí el ir a gritarle para joderle la vida como hacia siempre... "_siempre_". Ya cuando estuve parado frente a él, para gritarle mil malcriadeces, me detuve y me senté junto a él. "I do not know you any more."(5) era todo lo que podía pensar el verte...

"_Ya no te conozco más._

_Y tú tampoco me conoces a mi..."_

- Bien Matt, -lo miré- decías que querías que te hablara sobre como eras, ¿no? -intenté sonar simpático, pero mi tono fue fúnebre, lejano y frío.

- Pues... sí. Pero si eso te molesta n-no quiero... -se sonrojaba, miraba el suelo, hablaba de manera sublime... él estaba claramente apenado...

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Cómo podrías molestarme perro idiota? -le interrumpí- L, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas? Necesito hablar con Matt... _in private, just the two of us_(6) -lo último lo dije en un tono pícaro mirándolo fijamente a él, a mi querido pelirrojo de azul profundo. Mientras que L me dedicaba una mirada de molestia y se iba al ver la cara sonrojada de mi amado. Decidí continuar hablando con mi querido Matt, así que senté junto a el para tenerlo más cerca- Tú... eras mi mejor amigo, tu nombre real es Mail Jeevas y... - "_y yo soy la marica que te amaba, molestaba y aveces te acosaba levemente_" fue lo que pensé decir, pero me retracté, no quería asustarlo- te encantan los video juegos. -me resigné a decir solo eso- Aunque muchas veces me irritaba mirarte tan tranquilo e iba a joderte la vida un rato... También cabe destacar que tu eras la única persona que me podía calmar cuando me daban ataques de rabia, eras un masoquista y aveces me irritabas o iniciabas peleas estúpidas conmigo solo para ser golpeado, -suspiré- luego ponías una cara tierna de cachorro abandonado y no me quedaba de más que abrasarte... -voltee los ojos y miré hacia otro lado algo sonrojado.

- Es decir... que si te abraso... ¿te sientes mejor? -me miro con una sonrisa extraña y se aproximó un poco de manera provocativa.

- N-no exactamente... -intenté no sonrojarme, pero era inevitable cuando me provocaba de esa manera- cuando me veías mal me abrazabas repentinamente y decías que era un abraso de amigos para reconfortarme -mi tono se ponía más nostálgico a medida que hablaba.

- "Abrazos reconfortantes" -sonrió y se abalanzó sobre mi, abrazándome tiernamente, solo como él podía...

- ¡M-Matt! -me quejé como siempre hacia.

- Quería hacer esto desde que pasaste por esa puerta... pero pensé que seria extraño para ti. Por algún motivo el verte me iso sentir completo, me iso sentir que tu eras la clave que faltaba... por algún motivo sentí que te extrañaba, que un vacío en mi corazón se llenaba... -algunas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de su rostro, mojando mi camiseta negra- Mello, para mi... aunque ahora estoy "apenas" conociendo... siento y sé que tú eras importante para mi...

- Matt... tu... -lo abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho "_si supieras cuanto te amo_". Una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro- eras y sigues siendo especial para mi... -ya no había nada que me detuviese, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y plante mis labios contra los suyos. Matt me correspondió. Apenas abrió la boca para tomar aire aproveche para meter mi lengua y jugar suavemente con su boca, para que luego todo se tornase en un beso salvaje... "_Oh Matt... mira en qué te has metido..._" luego dejó escapar un suave gemido, por no decir varios, y apenas sentí que Matt se comenzaba a excitar me detuve para ver su cara sonrojada y jadeante- Fuimos muy lejos... -lamí suavemente la saliva que aún quedaba en su rostro- esta es la primera vez que sucede... somos hombres y... -y el sonido de sus gemidos era enloquecedor para mi... tal vez mi oídos se vuelvan adictos.

- Es incorrecto... lo sé, pero... -Matt no dejaba de jadear, se recostó de mi pecho. "_Y sólo ha sido un beso_" pensé- creo que es algo... algo que ambos queríamos...

- Si, es algo que ambos deseábamos - "_y como no tienes idea..._" - bien, dime Matt... ¿qué es lo primero que quieres saber? -pregunté seductoramente mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos rojos, quitándole sus googles mientras los depositaba en la mesa a un costado.

- Dime Mello, ¿Cómo nos conocimos?...

- Valla... escogiste una historia bastante interesante... -sonreí... y me limité a seguir contándole...

"_Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian..._

_cosas que siempre quedarán_

_tal y como son,_

_tal y como deberían ser._

_Y las reglas..._

_y las normalidades..._

_pues al diablo con todas ellas."_

Todo parecía ir de maravilla... o al menos así parecía... tenia que hallar una manera de contarte la verdad... pero eso sería en el momento adecuado. Porque aunque lo tuviese entre mis brazos... La herida que le causé y el vacío que dejé en su mente... Todo es mi culpa y quiero enmendarlo, solo espero no meter la pata de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, espero qué les halla gustado a los que leyeron y lo hallan disfrutado... Este es mi primer fic aquí . así q espero dar lo mejor de mi en el :3.

El proximo capitulo se llama "_Do you wanna make a memory?_". Y sin más que saber decir... xDDD me retíro para dejarle las notitas... -_por cierto el quiera puede dejar un review *se va silvando_*-

(0) Death Eraser: Es el borrador de la muerte que aparece en el capítulo piloto del manga, el capítulo "0"

(1) "... _para asegurarse de morir en 23 días_": Es una regla que utiliza L en "L change the world", el tercer live action de death note en el cual L escribe su nombre en la death note y la quema para cumplir su última mision y no morir a mitad de esta. En este caso Matt la usó para evitar morir si algo salia mal.

(2) Tachar el nombre con dos lineas: Se usa para anular una muerte. No recuerdo si tienen que ver los 40 segundos o los seis mins y 40 segundos pero si tubieran que ver esto no estubiese sucediendo así que olvidemosnos de ese detalle xDD

(3) "_And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories": _Es una frace de la cancion de Shinedown "in memories". La traducción aparece abajo adaptada a la historia.

(4) "_some of the easiest habits are the hardest one's to break":_ Misma canción, igualmente adaptada a conveniencia. ((aunque la original es:_ algunos de los habitos mas simples son los mas dificiles de romper"_))

(5) "I do not know you any more.": "ya no te conosco más". Lo mismo de arriba xD

(6) "... _in private, just the two of us": _"En privado, sólo nosotros dos" Mello refirendose a el ya Matt -por no decir "Mello deshaciendose de L"-. No es lindo cuando se pone a hablar como si se fuese a violar a Matt? xDD

P.D.: El primer cap es como un prologo, ya que en este es que se comienza a desenvolver la historia. Por eso es tan confuso hehe...

- St. Black Rose


End file.
